


"A love Story"

by RoyLTH992



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), bad english btw, dont hope too much, imm bad at tagging, its short, like really short, only a short fic that i write in my biology class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyLTH992/pseuds/RoyLTH992
Summary: Today I will tell you a storyA story of the love of my life





	"A love Story"

Today I'm going to tell you a story.

A fairy tales story of one's love

Once upon a time, there's was a little spider

This little spider is really kind, he like to do some hero stuff and help people

and he also have super strength

That little spider has saved a lives of an "broken-hearted-guys-that-can't-die"

The little spider saves that guys live

And then lives in that guys heart

Even thought that guys have a face like " something-that-you-just-dumped-in-the-toilet",the little spider never dumped him, even if he followed the little spider everywhere he goes.

The little spider love that guys, he truly is, even if that guys just an mercenary that find people to kill to earn money (and can't die)

the little spider never showed the fact that he loves that guys , but that guys knew that the little spider love him

And he also love the little spider.

Because even thought that guys always following the little spider like a stalker, touching the little spider and stuff, 

but the little spider never shoved him out ( but the little spider still used some harsh words ) 

And then the first time the little spider tell him "yes" when he asked the little spider for a date 

He like flying to the sky

Right late that night, he had do some "stuff" with the little spider

He love everything about the little spider,his voice,his face,his body,...

 Their love keeps on rising 

Their have promised to be together  forever

But then, the end have to comes

The days that all their loves turned to dust

Or, you could says, the days that the little spider turned to dust

He sit there, at the little spider apartment

Waiting and waiting

then keep on waiting

but the little spider never showed up

He just sit there thinking, remembering their memories together

If that day, he also turned into dust

Will he met the little spider again?

Why he can't die?

Why he isn't the one who turned to dust that day ?

Why do god have to take all the precious things from him?

 

 

 

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .every fairy tales have their good ending**

**Then why it's not in this story?**

 

 


End file.
